


The Second Comet

by EmbryonicHarmonic



Category: Universal Century Gundam
Genre: Brainwashing, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbryonicHarmonic/pseuds/EmbryonicHarmonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamille is dead. Long live Kamille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Comet

**Author's Note:**

> My friends encourage me to be bad people. More crossover stuff with Zeta, 00, and Unicorn, based on the best AU that Kamille Bidan got brainwashed into being Full Frontal. Casual mentions of Setsuna.

It was simple, really. 

Technology had improved wildly from when it had been used on the Cyber-Newtypes, now the process of breaking someone down and rebuilding them from a blank slate was more… refined. Brutal? Yes. But alas, that is the price to pay for perfection. To create the perfect vessel to hold the collective will of the people, one must exercise brutality first, and the aesthetics can always come later, after the hard work is done. 

The perfect subject was needed, and selected with great care. A young man, veteran of these conflicts, one who had suffered greatly at the hands of the Titans, revived through intervention from an Innovator, bearing finely tuned powers that were far greater than the original Red Comet. To take him was easy. A shuttle never reaching its destination was one thing, but a single person disappearing was far harder to track down across the vastness of space. Much easier with the proper procedures to keep him from calling out with his own Newtype abilities as well. There was simplicity in dealing with Newtypes versus the Innovator, no worry of machines sending distress signals. Integration and innovation were different, of course. 

Escape was impossible, though the attempts were expected every time, and when the subject would no longer cooperate, stricter measures were taken. 

Machines were so finely tailored for the task of breaking someone. To break the body is easy, but to break the mind, there were so many different tactics. A combination of visual and audio input and external pain, repeated for days on end, did the trick to break the young man down to a vulnerable, empty shell. That is what they wanted, after all, someone teeming with power who they could twist and manipulate properly. That was when the difficult task begun. 

No longer was he Kamille Bidan, that person and that very persona was destroyed. No shred of the young man, once a hero scorned by fate, remained. The task to rebuild him into the very embodiment of the will of the people was a monumental one, taking weeks to properly craft him and do away with any of what remained. Time passed. Wounds healed. The mind grew to accept this new persona, this new beast that the body was to become. Someone to do what Char Aznable could not. 

Time ticked by. 

Days. Weeks. Months. All spent creating a masterpiece, a perfect Newtype who would be able to bring a proper revolution, to do what his predecessors could not. Only when the mind had been changed did the body soon follow. Physical training, cosmetic changes, everything culminating in the one moment when a near-familiar white mask was placed on his head, around the blond curls that had replaced blues. 

All the failures had helped to fuel this success. 

Kamille Bidan is dead. 

Long live Full Frontal.


End file.
